Mario Lemieux
|birth_place = Montreal, QC, CAN |draft = 1st overall |draft_year = 1984 |draft_team = Pittsburgh Penguins |career_start = 1984 |career_end = 2006 |halloffame = 1997 }} Mario Lemieux, Order of Canada, National Order of Quebec (born October 5, 1965) is a former Canadian professional ice hockey player. He played 17 seasons as a forward for the Pittsburgh Penguins of the National Hockey League (NHL) between 1984 and 2005. Lemieux was a gifted playmaker and fast skater, despite his large size and strength. Lemieux often beat defencemen with fakes and dekes. He is currently the Penguins' principal owner and chairman of the board, having bought the team out of bankruptcy in 1999. He is the only person ever to win the Stanley Cup as both a player and an owner. Lemieux led Pittsburgh to two Stanley Cups in 1991 and 1992, Canada to an Olympic gold medal in 2002, a championship at the 2004 World Cup of Hockey and a Canada Cup in 1987. He won three Hart Trophies as the NHL's most valuable player during the regular season, six Art Ross Trophies as the league's leading scorer, and two Conn Smythe Trophies as playoff MVP. At the time of his retirement, he was the NHL's seventh-ranked all-time scorer with 690 goals and 1,033 assists. In 2004, he was inducted into Canada's Walk of Fame. Playing only 915 out of a potential 1428 regular season NHL games, Lemieux's career was plagued by health problems. His numerous ailments included spinal disc herniation, Hodgkin's lymphoma, chronic tendinitis of a hip-flexor muscle, and chronic back pain so severe that other people had to tie his skates. He has retired twice because of his health (and also missed an entire season because of it prior to his first retirement): first in 1997 after battling lymphoma (he returned in 2000), and for a second and final time in 2006, after being diagnosed with an atrial fibrillation. Despite his lengthy absences from the game, his play remained at a high level upon his return to the ice; he won the Hart Trophy and scoring title in 1995–96 after sitting out the entire previous season, and he was a finalist for the Hart when he made his comeback in 2000. Lemieux was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame immediately after his first retirement, waiving the normal three-year waiting period; upon his return in 2000, he became the third Hall of Famer (after Gordie Howe and Guy Lafleur) to play after being inducted. Lemieux's impact on the NHL has been significant: Andrew Conte of the Pittsburgh Tribune-Review called him the "savior" of the Pittsburgh Penguins, and after Lemieux's retirement, Wayne Gretzky commented that "You don't replace players like Mario Lemieux ... The game will miss him." Bobby Orr called him "the most talented player I've ever seen." Orr, along with Bryan Trottier and numerous fans, speculate that if Lemieux had not suffered so many issues with his health, his on-ice achievements would have been much greater. Early years Mario Lemieux was born in Montreal to Pierrette, a stay-at-home mom, and Jean-Guy Lemieux, an engineer. He and his older brothers Alain and Richard grew up in a working class family in the Ville-Émard district. Mario began practicing hockey at age 3 in his basement; before using real equipment, he and his brothers used wooden kitchen spoons as hockey sticks and bottle caps as pucks. His father created a rink on the front lawn so that the boys could practice as much as possible, and according to family legend, the family sometimes packed snow onto the living room carpet so the brothers could practice indoors when it was dark. Lemieux started his career with the Laval Voisins of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL). When he was drafted at age 15, he declared that he would break league records; in the 1983–84 QMJHL season, Lemieux broke the league record for points in a season with 282 (133 goals, 149 assists) in 70 games. In his last game of the regular season, Lemieux needed three goals to tie Guy Lafleur's record of 130 goals— he scored six goals and added six assists in a 16-4 victory. Although he played in the 1983 World Junior Hockey Championships, Lemieux did not play for the Canadian Juniors in 1984 because he disliked how coach Dave King treated him in the previous tournament. He also did not want to break up his junior season. He finished his QMJHL career with 562 points (247 goals, 315 assists) in three seasons. Before the 1984 NHL Entry Draft, Lemieux announced he wanted to play for whoever drafted him. He and his agent were deadlocked with the Penguins and could not negotiate a contract. Because of this, when the Penguins called his name as the first overall draft pick, he did not shake general manager Eddie Johnston's hand or don the Penguins jersey, as is NHL tradition. He claimed he was upset about the contract negotiation, and said that "Pittsburgh doesn't want him bad enough." Even though the draft was held in Montreal, over 3,000 fans viewed a broadcast in Pittsburgh's Civic Arena (now known as the Mellon Arena)—a typical Penguins game drew less than 7,000 fans at the time. Lemieux's actions upset many fans and led to accusations of arrogance and aloofness. After the draft, Johnston signed Lemieux to a two-year contract for $600,000, plus a $150,000 bonus for signing. Playing career At the start of Lemieux's career, the Penguins were in financial turmoil and there were rumours of relocation. The team had declared bankruptcy after the 1974–75 season, and by 1983, they were averaging fewer than 7,000 fans per game—less than half of their arena's capacity. He debuted on October 11, 1984 against the Boston Bruins and on his first shift, he stole the puck from star defenseman Ray Bourque and scored a goal with his very first NHL shot against Pete Peeters. Later that season, Lemieux played in the NHL All-Star Game and became the first rookie to be named the All-Star Game's Most Valuable Player. Despite missing seven games during the season, Lemieux scored 100 points and won the Calder Memorial Trophy as the rookie of the year. The next season, Lemieux finished second in league scoring with 141 points, behind Wayne Gretzky's NHL-record 215 points. He won the Lester B. Pearson Award as the NHL's best regular-season player as voted by his peers. Lemieux missed 17 games of the 1986–87 NHL season—his point production slipped, and the Penguins once again failed to make the playoffs. However, he played in the Canada Cup during the summer of 1987 and set a tournament record 11 goals in 9 games; his last goal, which clinched the Canadian victory, came against the Soviet team with 1:26 remaining in the third period. Lemieux cited his Canada Cup experience as the reason for his elevated play later on, stating, "Remember, I was only 21 years old at the time. To be around guys like Wayne Gretzky and Mark Messier and Paul Coffey ... was a tremendous learning experience." By the 1987–88 season, Wayne Gretzky had won seven consecutive Art Ross Trophies for leading the league in points. That season, fueled by his Canada Cup experience, Lemieux scored 168 points and won his first NHL scoring title. He also won his first Hart Memorial Trophy as the league's Most Valuable Player to his team, and the All-Star Game MVP award after a record-setting six-point game. Despite Lemieux's success, the Penguins did not qualify for the playoffs. 1988–1992: 199 points In the 1988–89 season, Lemieux led the league with 114 assists (tied with Gretzky) and 85 goals for 199 points; he is the only player to approach Gretzky's mammoth 200+ point seasons. Lemieux finished the season a close second to Gretzky in voting for the Hart Trophy, and set several milestones and records in the process, becoming the second player to score 70+ goals in two seasons, the fourth player to score 50 goals in 50 games, and the only player to score 13 shorthanded goals in one season. Perhaps the defining moment of Lemieux's season was on December 31, 1988, in a game against the New Jersey Devils. In that game, Lemieux scored eight points and became the only player in NHL history to score a goal in all five possible game situations in the same game: even-strength, power-play, shorthanded, penalty shot, and empty-net. Lemieux had another five-goal, eight-point performance in a 10-7 victory during the postseason against the Philadelphia Flyers on April 25, 1989. He tied the NHL record for most goals and points in a postseason game, most goals in a postseason period (four in the first), and most assists in a postseason period (three in the second). However, the Penguins lost the series four games to three. During the 1989–90 NHL season, Lemieux scored at least one point in 46 consecutive games before he ended the streak by leaving a game due to injury. The streak's length was second only to Gretzky's 51-game streak. Lemieux won his third All-Star Game MVP with a four-goal performance. Although he missed 21 games, he finished fourth in the league in scoring with 123 points (45 goals, 78 assists). The Penguins did not qualify for the playoffs. Lemieux's back injury progressed into a herniated disc, which subsequently developed an infection. On July 11, 1990, Lemieux underwent back surgery to fix the disk, and he missed 50 games in the 1990–91 NHL season. In his absence, the Penguins acquired players Larry Murphy, Ron Francis, and Ulf Samuelsson in hopes of becoming serious contenders for the Stanley Cup. Despite significant back pain, Lemieux scored 16 goals and 28 assists for the playoff lead, and led the Penguins over the Minnesota North Stars for their first Stanley Cup. Lemieux won the Conn Smythe Trophy as the most valuable player in the playoffs. His 44 playoff points rank second only to Wayne Gretzky's 47 in 1984–85. The 1991–92 season saw another injury-plagued campaign, although Lemieux managed to play 64 games. Despite missing several games, he won his third Art Ross Trophy with 131 points. During the second game of the Patrick Division finals, the New York Rangers' Adam Graves slashed and broke Lemieux's left hand; Lemieux missed five games, but still led the playoffs with 16 goals and 18 assists. The Penguins swept the Chicago Blackhawks in the Stanley Cup Final, and Lemieux won his second Conn Smythe Trophy. 1992–1997: Cancer, return, and retirement The Penguins started the 1992–93 season well, and Lemieux set a franchise record with at least one goal in twelve consecutive games, from October 6 to November 1. He was on pace to challenge Gretzky's records of 92 goals in one season (1981–82) and 215 points in one season (1985–86), until January 12, 1993, when he made the shocking announcement that he had been diagnosed with Hodgkin's lymphoma. He was forced to undergo energy-draining aggressive radiation treatments, leaving his career and possibly his survival in doubt. He missed two months of play, and without him, the Penguins struggled. When he returned, he was 12 points behind Buffalo's Pat LaFontaine in the scoring race. |width=350px |align=right}} On the day of his last radiation treatment, Lemieux flew to Philadelphia to play against the Flyers, where he scored a goal and an assist in a 5-4 loss. After the game Lemieux earned a standing ovation from Philadelphia fans—a rare occurrence for a visiting player. With Lemieux back, Pittsburgh won an NHL record 17 consecutive games to finish first overall for the first time in franchise history; their 119 points are still a franchise record. Lemieux scored at an incredible pace, notching an average 2.67 points per game—the third highest points-per-game for a season, behind only Wayne Gretzky's 1983–84 and 1985–86 averages of 2.77 and 2.69, respectively. Lemieux won his second straight and fourth overall scoring title, finishing with 160 points (69 goals, 91 assists) in 60 games, beating out LaFontaine by 12 points. The Penguins dispatched the New Jersey Devils in the first round in five games, but were upset by the New York Islanders in seven. During the series against the Islanders, Lemieux was repeatedly knocked out of his game by Darius Kasparaitis. After the season, Lemieux was awarded his second Pearson Trophy, and his first Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy, given to the player who best exemplifies perseverance, sportsmanship, and dedication to hockey. On July 23, 1993, Lemieux underwent his second back surgery, this time to repair a herniated muscle. He missed the first ten games of the season to recover from surgery, and missed 48 more games from back problems. After the season, he announced that he would take a leave of absence because of fatigue brought on by his radiation treatment. Lemieux returned for the 1995–96 season, and on October 29, 1995, he scored his 500th career goal in his 605th game, played against the New York Islanders. Lemieux was second only to Gretzky, who scored 500 goals in 575 games. Lemieux finished the season with 69 goals and 92 assists to lead the league; he became the seventh player to win three Hart Trophies, and the fourth player to win five Art Ross Trophies. Despite his return, the Penguins fell to the Florida Panthers in the Eastern Conference Final in seven games. The next season, Lemieux, playing against the Vancouver Canucks, scored his 600th career goal in his 719th game, and went on to put up his tenth career 100-point season, both the second-most in history after Wayne Gretzky's 600 goals in 718 games and fifteen 100-point seasons. In his last game against his hometown Montreal, Lemieux tied an NHL record for most goals in a period, with four goals in the third. Lemieux won his sixth scoring title with 122 points (50 goals, 72 assists). The Penguins qualified for the playoffs again, but were eliminated to the Eric Lindros-led Philadelphia Flyers in five games during the first round. Lemieux scored one goal and earned an assist in his final game, played in Philadelphia, where he skated around the ice after the final buzzer and received a standing ovation from the Philadelphia crowd. Upon his first retirement, Lemieux became the only player to retire from the NHL with a greater than 2 points per game average (1494 points in 745 games). On November 17, 1997, Lemieux was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame, becoming the ninth player in history to have the mandatory three-year waiting period waived. 1997–2000: Post-retirement The Penguins' free-spending ways of the early 1990s came at a high price, however. Through most of the 1990s, Penguins' owners Howard Baldwin and Morris Belzberg badly mismanaged the team, owing over $90 million to various creditors. As a consequence, the Penguins asked Lemieux and other prominent players to defer their salaries. The team was also forced to make several trades in order to stop the bleeding, most of which backfired. The situation became so dire that the Penguins were forced to declare bankruptcy in November 1998. For most of the 1998–99 NHL season, it looked like the Penguins would either move out of town or fold altogether. At this point, Lemieux stepped in with an unusual proposal. Years of deferred salaries, adding up to $30 million, had made him one of the Penguins' largest creditors. He sought to recover this money by converting it into equity and buying the team. He also promised to keep the team in Pittsburgh. Lemieux later said that he would have put in a bid even if he hadn't been owed the deferred salary. The NHL's Board of Governors approved his application for ownership on September 1, 1999. Two days later, a U.S. Bankruptcy Court approved Lemieux's reorganization plan, allowing him to formally assume control. This made the then-retired star the first former NHL player to become majority owner of his former team. Lemieux assumed the position of chairman of the board, president, and chief executive officer of the Penguins. Part of the reason the court had accepted Lemieux's plan was because it was designed to pay everyone the organization owed, a feat that would be rare if it happened. In August 2005, the ''Post-Gazette'' reported that the Penguins had indeed fully paid the principal it owed to each of its creditors, both secured and unsecured. Lemieux was given much of the credit, according to the article, for his insistence that everyone owed be paid. He has since relinquished the president's and CEO's posts to Ken Sawyer, but remains the team's principal owner and chairman. In January 2006, Lemieux confirmed the team was for sale, but would consider offers only from those who will keep the team in Pittsburgh. Out of retirement Late in 2000, there were rumours that Lemieux was attempting a comeback. Upon announcing his comeback, Lemieux also signed a "career spanning deal" with Nike to wear their equipment on the ice, and to endorse their products off the ice. This deal would include Mario endorsing their line of footwear and their golf equipment. It is said that the deal was worth $500,000 (US) a season and would remain in effect for the rest of his career . On December 27, 2000, he returned to the NHL against the Toronto Maple Leafs. The game was nationally broadcast on ESPN2 in the U.S. and on Hockey Night in Canada. Lemieux proved that his scoring touch had not disappeared by scoring a goal and three points, including an assist 33 seconds into the first shift of his return. While Jaromír Jágr remained captain of the Penguins, Lemieux was named captain of the North American All-Stars during the midseason All-Star game in Denver, Colorado. Despite playing in only 43 games in 2000–01, Lemieux scored 76 points to finish 26th in scoring, finishing the season with the highest points-per-game average that season among NHL players. In fact, he had the highest points-per-game average amongst NHL players for the entire period from his 2001 return until his final retirement in 2006. Lemieux was one of the three finalists for the Hart Memorial Trophy and Lester B. Pearson NHLPA awards and earned a selection on the postseason NHL All-Star Second Team. Lemieux led the Penguins in the postseason and led in playoff scoring for much of it. His team surprised many by going to the Eastern Conference finals, knocking off the higher-seeded Washington Capitals and Buffalo Sabres along the way in six and seven games, respectively. The Penguins lost in five games to the top-seeded New Jersey Devils, as their players held Lemieux and Jagr without a goal that series. Lemieux finished Game Five in the penalty box after slashing the Devil's John Madden, afterwards Lemieux signed his stick and handed it to a young fan. Before the start of the 2001–02 season, Pittsburgh was forced to trade most of their expensive players, so the team plummeted to the bottom of the NHL and missed the playoffs in each of these four seasons. Lemieux again resumed the captaincy, as Jaromír Jágr was sent to the Washington Capitals. However, Lemieux only appeared in 24 games, partially due to injuries which would also plague him for the next three seasons. He also skipped some Penguins games in 2001-02 so he could be in condition to play what would be his only chance at the Olympics in his career. However, Lemieux played only one more game after the Salt Lake City Olympics before being out for the rest of the season due to a nagging hip problem, leading one Pittsburgh columnist to demand that Lemieux apologize for making Team Canada his priority. Notably, on December 23, 2002, during his afternoon radio show in Pittsburgh, host Mark Madden said he would donate $6,600 to the Mario Lemieux Foundation if the hockey great ever scored off a faceoff. That very night, the Penguins played the Buffalo Sabres in Pittsburgh and Lemieux, who was aware of the challenge, made good on it when he scored the game-winning goal right off a faceoff during the third period. In 2002–03, at age 37, Lemieux led the National Hockey League in scoring for most of the season but missed most of the games towards the end of the schedule and finished eighth in scoring with 91 points in only 67 games. Lemieux missed all but ten games during the 2003–04 season. After the lockout concluded, Lemieux returned to the ice for the 2005–06 season. Hopes for the Penguins were high due to the salary cap and revenue sharing, which enabled the team to compete in the market for several star players. Another reason for optimism was the Penguins winning the lottery for the first draft pick, enabling them to select Sidney Crosby. Lemieux opened up his home to Crosby to help the rookie settle in Pittsburgh and also served as Crosby's mentor. On January 24, 2006, Mario Lemieux announced his second and permanent retirement from professional hockey at the age of 40. This followed a half-season in which he struggled not only with the increased speed of the "new NHL" but also with yet another threatening physical ailment, a heart condition called atrial fibrillation that caused him to experience irregular heartbeats. Although he had put up points at a pace that most NHL forwards would be perfectly content with (22 points in 26 games) in his last season, Lemieux still remarked that "I can no longer play at a level I was accustomed to in the past." Player/owner status Lemieux's unique status as player and owner placed him in a potential conflict of interest with respect to NHL labor negotiations. Because he was also an owner, Lemieux was no longer a member of the National Hockey League Players Association, although he still paid union dues to maintain his pension. By agreement with the NHLPA, Lemieux was paid the average league salary of about $1.4 million and it was from this amount that his union dues were calculated and deducted. He did not vote in owners' meetings, delegating this role to a Penguins vice-president. He appeared to have sided with the league on key collective bargaining agreement issues and suggested that the NHL adopt a salary structure similar to the National Football League, which has a hard salary cap. Lemieux and fellow team owner Gretzky brought the parties together in a last-ditch effort to save what remained of the 2004–05 season, but no agreement was reached and the season was lost. As a player, Lemieux was represented by agent Steve Reich of Pittsburgh, who handled all of Lemieux's marketing through his agency, Reich Publishing and Marketing. Second retirement In October 2006, Lemieux's ownership group announced that it had reached an agreement to sell the Penguins to Research in Motion Chairman and Co-CEO Jim Balsillie. However, Balsillie unexpectedly rescinded his offer two months later after an apparent dispute with the NHL Board of Governors over purchasing conditions, despite Balsillie having earlier pledged to the Board that he would not relocate the team. Lemieux was offended that Balsillie had pulled out at last minute and initially refused to return Balsillie's deposit, saying that it was in breach of their agreement. On March 13, 2007, Lemieux's ownership group announced a final agreement for a new multi-purpose arena, eventually to be named Consol Energy Center, to be built across the street from the current Mellon Arena. The deal will keep the Penguins in Pittsburgh for at least 30 years. Lemieux was instrumental in negotiating this deal, despite outside efforts to move the team to Kansas City. It was later revealed that Lemieux had only visited Kansas City in order to put pressure on the city and state to push through plans for the new arena. The Penguins returned to the playoffs, losing in 5 games to the Ottawa Senators in 2007, and making the Finals in 2008 where they lost in six games to the Detroit Red Wings. On June 12, 2009, Lemieux won his 3rd Stanley Cup, this time as an owner as the Penguins won a rematch with the Red Wings, in seven games. International play Lemieux played for Canada in the 1983 World Junior Championships (bronze medal), 1985 World Championships (silver medal), 1987 Canada Cup (championship), 2002 Winter Olympics (captain, gold medal) and the 2004 World Cup of Hockey (captain, championship). At the 2002 Winter Olympics, having been selected by Gretzky to captain the roster, Lemieux led the Canadian men's team into Salt Lake City, United States. The team had failed to win a gold medal at the Olympics in fifty years but were still considered favorites to win. Lemieux was second to Joe Sakic in team scoring with six points in five games, and led the team to gold by defeating the United States 5-2 in the final game. Lemieux showcased his amazing hockey intelligence during the gold medal game against the United States. With Team Canada trailing 1-0 in the first period, Lemieux made one of the most famous and savvy plays in Olympic hockey history. Canadian defenceman Chris Pronger carried the puck across the blue line into the American's zone, and fired a pass across the zone. Lemieux then faked like he was receiving the pass and proceeded to take a shot at the net, all while letting the puck slide behind him, knowing he had forward Paul Kariya streaking behind him. Lemieux's fake caused American goalie Mike Richter to lunge in Lemieux's direction, and thus created a wide open net for Kariya to fire the puck in, as he received the pass from Pronger after Lemieux let it go to Kariya. During the tournament, his hip injury required several painkilling injections to keep him on the ice, and he only played one more NHL game after the Olympics before being lost for the season. He would then play in his final international event, once again captaining Team Canada to victory in the 2004 World Cup of Hockey, where he'd be Team Canada's 4th leading scorer, despite being 38 years old, having injuries, and playing in just 10 NHL games that year. Personal life The youngest of three sons of Jean-Guy and Pierrette Lemieux, he was raised by his stay-at-home mother, and his father, who was a construction worker. Lemieux was born on the same day as Patrick Roy, in the province of Quebec, just 200 kilometers apart. Lemieux married Nathalie Asselin on June 26, 1993. They have four children: Lauren, Stephanie, Austin, and Alexa. Austin was born prematurely, weighing just two pounds, but he is perfectly healthy today. The family lives in the affluent Pittsburgh suburb of Sewickley. Popular nicknames for Lemieux include "Buries It",http://thepensblog.com/pensblog/july-2009/glossary-of-terms.html "Le Magnifique", "Super Mario" (in reference to the video game character), "The Magnificent (One)", and "The Comeback Kid". He has a tradition of opening his home to young Penguins stars such as Marc-André Fleury and Sidney Crosby until they settle into the Pittsburgh area, as he did with Jaromír Jágr following the 1990 NHL Draft when he lived in Mt. Lebanon. On March 30, 2007, Lemieux, a registered Republican, contributed $2,300 to Democratic U.S. Senator Hillary Rodham Clinton's 2008 presidential campaign fund. In the past, he has also made contributions to the reelections fund of former Republican U.S. Senator Rick Santorum. On June 17, 2009, Lemieux was given the honorable title Knight from Quebec Premier Jean Charest. The Mario Lemieux Foundation He created the Mario Lemieux Foundation during the same year he was diagnosed with Hodgkin's lymphoma (1993). The purpose of the Foundation is to fund medical research projects. Additionally, the Lemieux Foundation supports other organizations such as the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute, the McGowan Institute for Regenerative Medicine, the Leukemia Society, the Lupus Foundation and the Children's Home of Pittsburgh. In 2007, Mario Lemieux along with Andre Agassi, Muhammad Ali, Lance Armstrong], Warrick Dunn, Mia Hamm, Jeff Gordon, Tony Hawk, Andrea Jaeger, Jackie Joyner-Kersee, Alonzo Mourning and Cal Ripken Jr. founded Athletes for Hope, a charitable organization, which helps professional athletes get involved in charitable causes and inspires millions of non-athletes to volunteer and support the community. Legacy ]] Mario Lemieux has a considerable number of records, and stands in comparison along with Wayne Gretzky as one of the best NHL players of all time. Two records, (points in a season and assists in a season) have their first 10 listings as either Gretzky or Lemieux. Lemieux's career was cut short by Hodgkin's lymphoma, which has led many to speculate that his career totals would have been far higher had he been healthy throughout his career. Records NHL * 5 goals in different ways in one game (shorthanded, full strength, powerplay, penalty shot, and empty net) (December 31, 1988 against the New Jersey Devils; only player to accomplish the feat) * Shorthanded goals, season (13 in 1988–89) * Goals, period (4, 26 January 1997, shares record) * Only player to score over 30 power-play goals in two different seasons * Only player to score over 10 short-handed goals in two different seasons * Most goals scored or assisted on, season (57.3% of team's goals, 1988–89) * Only player with 3 eight point games * Four career five goal games (shares record) * Best goals per game in the regular season and playoffs at .750 (Mike Bossy is second with .747) * Second best goals per game in the regular season at .754 (Bossy is first with .762) * Only player to record 1,000 career assists without reaching 1,000 NHL games played (all other players to accomplish 1,000 career assists have played at least 1,337 NHL games) All-Star Game * Career goals (13, shares record) * Goals in a single-game (4 in 1990, shares record) * Points in a single-game (6 in 1988) * MVP awards (3, shares record) Playoffs * Goals in a single period (4, shares record) * Goals in a single game (5, shares record) * Points in a single period (4, shares record) * Points in a single game (8, shares record) * Best goals per game in the playoffs at .710 (Bossy is second with .659) * Fastest player in NHL history to score 50 goals in the playoffs (58 GP) Pittsburgh Penguins * Games (915) * Goals, career (690) * Assists, career (1033) * Points, career (1723) * Longest goal-scoring streak (12 games) * Longest point streak (46 games) * Goals, season (85 in 1988–89) * Assists, season (114 in 1988–89) * Points, season (199 in 1988–89) * Goals, game (5, four occasions including playoffs) * Assists, game (6, three occasions, shares record) * Points, game (8, three occasions including playoffs) 2nd to Gretzky * Points Per Game Career- 1.883 (1723 Points in 915 Games), Gretzky (1.921) * Assists Per Game Career- 1.129 (1033 Assists in 915 Games) Gretzky (1.320) * Most Points in a Season- 199 in 1988-89, Gretzky has the top 4 highest point totals * Most Assists in a Season- 114 in 1988-89, Gretzky has the top 6 highest assist totals * Most Points in a Playoff Season- 44 in 1991, Gretzky (47 points in 1985) * Most Assists in a Playoff Season- 28 in 1991, Gretzky has the top 3 highest assist totals * Highest Modern Goals Per Game in a Season- 1.15 in 1992-93, Gretzky (1.176 in 1983-84) * Highest Points Per Game in a Season- 2.667 in 1992-93, Gretzky has the top 2 PPG totals * Highest Assists Per Game in a Season- 1.517 in 1992-93, Gretzky has the top 7 APG totals * Most Consecutive Games with a Point- 46 GP in 1989-90, Gretzky (51 GP in 1983-84) * Youngest 200 Goal Scorer- 22 years, 148 days- Gretzky (21 years, 256 days) * Fastest & Youngest 300 Goal Scorer- 368 GP, Gretzky (350 GP), 23 years, 179 days- Gretzky (22 years 321 days) * Youngest 400 Goal Scorer- 26 years, 161 days- Gretzky (23 years, 352 days) * Fastest 500 Goal Scorer- 605 GP, Gretzky (575 GP) * Fastest & Youngest 600 Goal Scorer- 719 GP, Gretzky (718 GP), 31 years, 122 days- Gretzky (27 years, 302 days) * Fastest 300 Assist Scorer- 290 GP, Gretzky (229 GP) * Fastest 400 Assist Scorer- 353 GP, Gretzky (290 GP) * Fastest 500 Assist Scorer- 433 GP, Gretzky (352 GP) * Fastest 600 Assist Scorer- 514 GP, Gretzky (416 GP) * Fastest 700 Assist Scorer- 579 GP, Gretzky (478 GP) * Fastest 800 Assist Scorer- 661 GP, Gretzky (527 GP) * Fastest 900 Assist Scorer- 771 GP, Gretzky (584 GP) * Fastest 1000 Assist Scorer- 856 GP, Gretzky (645 GP) * Fastest 200 Point Scorer- 128 GP, Gretzky (117 GP) * Fastest 300 Point Scorer- 186 GP, Gretzky (159 GP) * Fastest 400 Point Scorer- 240 GP, Gretzky (197 GP) * Fastest & Youngest 500 Point Scorer- 287 GP, Gretzky (234 GP), 22 years, 172 days- Gretzky (21 years, 52 days) * Fastest & Youngest 600 Point Scorer- 323 GP, Gretzky (273 GP), 23 years, 76 days- Gretzky (21 years, 330 days) * Fastest & Youngest 700 Point Scorer- 363 GP, Gretzky (317 GP), 23 years, 168 days- Gretzky (22 years, 62 days) * Fastest & Youngest 800 Point Scorer- 410 GP, Gretzky (352 GP), 24 years, 95 days- Gretzky (22 years , 325 days) * Fastest & Youngest 900 Point Scorer- 463 GP, Gretzky (385 GP), 26 years, 28 days- Gretzky (23 years, 47 days) * Fastest & Youngest 1000 Point Scorer- 513 GP, Gretzky (424 GP), 26 years, 171 days- Gretzky (23 years, 328 days) * Fastest & Youngest 1100 Point Scorer- 550 GP, Gretzky (464 GP), 27 years, 73 Days- Gretzky (24 years, 50 days) * Fastest & Youngest 1200 Point Scorer- 593 GP, Gretzky (504 GP), 28 years, 172 days- Gretzky (24 years, 321 days) * Fastest & Youngest 1300 Point Scorer- 633 GP, Gretzky (539 GP), 30 years , 92 days- Gretzky (25 years, 38 days) * Fastest & Youngest 1400 Point Scorer- 691 GP, Gretzky (580 GP), 31 years, 56 days- Gretzky (25 years, 313 days) * Fastest 1500 Point Scorer- 747 GP, Gretzky (620 GP) * Fastest 1600 Point Scorer- 812 GP, Gretzky (667 GP) * Fastest 1700 Point Scorer- 887 GP, Gretzky (711 GP) * Most 100 Point Seasons- 10 (1984-90, 1991-93, 1995-97), Gretzky has 15 Career statistics Playing career International All-Star Games Awards ]] * Hockey Hall of Fame – 1997 * Stanley Cup champion – 1991, 1992, 2009 (as owner) * Olympic gold medalist — 2002 * Hart Memorial Trophy – 1988, 1993, 1996 * Art Ross Trophy – 1988, 1989, 1992, 1993, 1996, 1997 * Conn Smythe Trophy – 1991, 1992 * Lester B. Pearson Award – 1986, 1988, 1993, 1996 * NHL Plus/Minus Award – 1993 * Calder Memorial Trophy – 1985 * Chrysler-Dodge/NHL Performer of the Year – 1985, 1986, 1987 * Dapper Dan Athlete of The Year – 1986, 1989 * Lester Patrick Trophy – 2000 * Bill Masterton Trophy – 1993 * NHL All-Star Game MVP – 1985, 1988, 1990 * NHL First All-Star Team – 1988, 1989, 1993, 1996, 1997 * NHL Second All-Star Team – 1986, 1987, 1992, 2001 * NHL All-Rookie Team – 1985 * ESPN Hockey Player of the Decade – 2000 * ESPY Award NHL Player of the Year – 1993, 1994, 1998 * Lou Marsh Trophy – 1993 * In 1998, he was ranked number 4 on The Hockey News' list of the 100 Greatest Hockey Players, the highest-ranking French-Canadian player. * Inducted into Canada's Walk of Fame in 2004. * His #66 has been retired by the Pittsburgh Penguins, Team Canada, and Laval Titan. * In 2009, he was made an Officer of the Order of Canada "for his contributions as one of hockey’s most gifted players, as an inspirational role model and mentor, and for supporting charitable initiatives through the Mario Lemieux Foundation". Cultural references * Mario Lemieux was mentioned in the hip hop group A Tribe Called Quest's track "Keep It Rollin'", which was released on the group's third studio album, "Midnight Marauders". On the track, rapper Phife Dawg sings: "I skate on your crew, like Mario Lemieux." * Canadian Hardcore punk band Comeback Kid are named after a newspaper article which nicknamed Mario Lemieux 'the comeback kid' Celebrity Golf Lemieux is a regular competitor at the American Century Championship, the annual competition to determine the best golfers among American sports and entertainment celebrities.He won the tournament in 1998 and has a total of two top ten finishes. The tournament, televised by NBC in July, is played at Edgewood Tahoe Golf Course in Lake Tahoe, Nevada. See also * 50 goals in 50 games * List of NHL players * List of NHL players with 500 goals * List of NHL players with 1000 points * List of NHL seasons References External links *Official website *Official NHL Mario Lemieux website *The Mario Lemieux Foundation * *Pittsburgh Penguins profile * Lemieux, Mario Lemieux, Mario Lemieux, Mario Lemieux, Mario Category:Calder Trophy winners Category:Hart Trophy winners Category:Art Ross Trophy winners Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Bill Masterton Trophy winners Category:Conn Smythe Trophy winners Category:NHL first overall draft picks Category:NHL first round draft picks Category:National Hockey League first overall draft picks Category:NHL Players that have scored a hat trick